fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 March 2016
03:09 Wait, Sera, are you still here? 03:09 Guess not. Ggh. Oh well. 03:09 Yes 03:09 I'm here 03:09 Oh, sorry. XD 03:09 My chat just glitched 03:09 I see he-yep 03:09 I clicked multikick on accident and I couldn't close out of it 03:09 RIP. 03:09 Had to refresh 03:10 Fax! 03:10 I'll be leaving soon, thought 03:10 Heya, Pink. 03:10 :O 03:10 I feel sick 03:10 Hi 03:10 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Fax 03:10 * Foxdini hugs back 03:10 Ah. Hope you feel better, Sera. 03:10 Moma! ;3 03:10 Is that the Pink Girl I remember :O 03:10 Did you miss you? 03:10 Yes Hux! It's me. (pun intended) 03:10 * you miss me\ 03:10 I missed you :D 03:10 How have you been? 03:10 I miss you to Hux! 03:10 * Pinkgirl234 hugs him 03:11 *hugs 03:11 Well school ends on Thursday. 03:11 We have a Recognition Day on that day and I will be one of the awardees. 03:11 Ohai too Clock! o/ 03:11 Heyo! 03:11 I need to leave 03:11 I'm not feeling well 03:11 Bai Fax 03:11 Bye, guys 03:11 Alright, Sera. Get some rest. 03:11 Get well soon. 03:11 Hope you feel better tomorrow. 03:12 Have you been fine, Pinkgirl? 03:12 @Hux Yes. Just not the regular FNaF fan like I used to be. 03:12 +that's awesome to hear that you are one of the awardees 03:12 Same 03:12 That's one of the reasons I hardly come to this place. 03:12 Well, I went through a really rough patch I am not allowed to talk about here but now I am mostly fine 03:13 @Hux I see. 03:13 Btw, did anyone know that Psychobilly's account reopened? 03:13 Yes. 03:13 I'm gonna pop out too. I'm tired af. 03:13 And wait, what. 03:14 Yeah. Psychobilly's account reopened but afterwards, she went fully inactive. 03:14 DB! 03:14 * Pinkgirl234 hugs him\ 03:14 Good for her, tbh 03:14 I wish I had the guts to just go inactive or even close my account 03:14 * DB511611 dodges hug 03:14 don't hug meh pls 03:14 Those security breaches have been rough 03:15 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 03:15 @DB Does thou not want the hug from the queen? ;-; 03:15 No 03:15 aand off I go. I'm falling asleep as I type. 03:15 I am honestly sick of dealing with people's crap on Wikia, but I like helping people. 03:15 I still need to watch the fifth one. 03:15 I mean tons of people got hacked and stuff and we don't even know who did it. 03:15 G'night, Pierrot. 03:15 G'night! ^^ 03:15 I like working on the FNaF Wiki, but other Wikis, not so much. 03:15 Wait... that was true? People did get hacked? 03:15 also, danganronpa 3 anime takes place before game 2 03:16 Clock, don't you remember when my account got hackaroonied? 03:16 In my opinion, whoever did that should be in jail just like the rest of the hackers who got caught for hacking. 03:16 I... kind of? I dunno. 03:16 My memory's bad with things like that. 03:16 The whole FNaF Wiki was compromised. 03:16 I may, but at the same t- Ooooooh. 03:16 Yeah, now I do. 03:16 But was any of it recent? 03:16 One of the world's most threatening hackers. 03:17 Oooooh, Mr. Mitnick. 03:17 I'm studying him currently as part of my IT class. 03:17 Well, studied him. 03:17 Aaaand didn't notice in Wikipedia that he's now innocent LOL. 03:17 Yeah. XD 03:18 I wish I saw you around more, Pinkgirl. I rarely even see you on Community nowadays 03:18 YES PHIL COLLINS CAME ON THE RADIO 03:18 now he works at a security company thing 03:18 Well, Genesis, but eh. 03:19 @Hux Sorry. I have been active on the PvZ Wiki as a Discussion Mod and as well as in my own wiki. 03:19 Oh that reminds me 03:19 Tomorrow I need to spend my coins on Amazing Brainz packs 03:19 Another thing is that Mom's wifi recently lost connection and now I have to use a school computer 03:19 Hm, never gone to the PvZ Wiki... maybe I should check it out and make people's lives miserable >:D 03:19 joking, of course 03:19 that has better internet. 03:18 now he works at a security company thing 03:18 Well, Genesis, but eh. 03:19 @Hux Sorry. I have been active on the PvZ Wiki as a Discussion Mod and as well as in my own wiki. 03:19 Oh that reminds me 03:19 Tomorrow I need to spend my coins on Amazing Brainz packs 03:19 Another thing is that Mom's wifi recently lost connection and now I have to use a school computer 03:19 Hm, never gone to the PvZ Wiki... maybe I should check it out and make people's lives miserable >:D 03:19 joking, of course 03:19 that has better internet. 03:20 alright so im gonna do something on minecraff 03:20 im gonna start survival mode on minecraft in the mushroom biome 03:20 FNaF Wiki has been so inactive since chat closed 03:21 @Hux Yup. I stayed around for a little while after chat closed though. 03:21 however in order to survive better i need to start it WITH bonus chests. 03:21 honestly 03:21 wikis only survive if chats are active 03:21 Afterwards, I have not been as hyped for the arrival of the FNaF World game. 03:21 Hux 03:21 @MTF Like Creepypasta? 03:21 I didn't even buy it, I don't want Scott to have any more of my money 03:21 yea 03:21 Because a lot of people left when their chat was closed. 03:22 Now some of them flock in the Trollpasta chat. 03:22 I wonder what would happen if I reopened chat (kappa) 03:22 Atleast it was closed when TFFTP was around, amirite (kappa) 03:22 hux 03:22 hux you esshoelzie 03:22 (sarcasm) 03:22 i know you're sarcastic 03:22 but that would make fnaf wiki 03:22 100% more active 03:22 Chat would be full 03:22 All the time 03:22 I know. But old admins would literally hate me for it, lol 03:22 But some may not be happy. 03:23 Hux 03:23 Ay, Hux 03:23 Add COPPA (kappa) 03:23 ^ 03:23 Wait 03:23 I don't enforce COPPA, that's Wikia's job 03:23 Btw guys has anyone seen Aki~lucky lately? 03:23 Why did I include Kappa? 03:23 no 03:23 Pink 03:23 she was here earlier 03:23 She changed her name 03:23 you know what it's getting out of hand gonna have to reset map 03:23 It's Kuromin 03:23 she's now 03:24 kuro- 03:24 what zombeh said 03:24 ur 2 slo Scootr 03:24 Get rekt, Scouter 03:24 @Hux But other users enforce COPPA in their wikis. 03:24 But it IS supposed to be forced on ALL wikis 03:24 I have honestly been thinking about TRYING to reopen it but I feel like past admins would be upset with me. 03:24 I asked a Wikia Star myself 03:24 wikia almost never gives a shit if theres a kid on a wiki unless its cc 03:25 @Zombeh Kuromin is not Aki. Kurmoin is GalaxyNerd. 03:25 * Kuromin 03:25 GalaxyNerd is Aki 03:25 ^ 03:25 Galax- Yeah. 03:25 XD 03:25 With COPPA on UTRP, it's less childish 03:25 What are your thoughts on it, Pinkgirl? I'm interested. 03:25 zombeh 03:26 so i cant be there huh 03:26 if coppa was enforced in uttrp 03:26 On testing out that chat 03:26 yay 03:26 nobody would join chat 03:26 @Hux On opening the chat in FNaF Wiki? 03:26 Well, same here, to be fair, Scouter 03:26 because everyone there 03:26 It is enforced 03:26 Yes, Pink 03:26 are fuc- 03:26 there are more mature users here 03:26 i can assure you that 03:26 Scouter, I blocked several users there 03:26 But there are also many underaged users here, from what I've seen. 03:26 With evidence of being underage 03:26 im not mature 03:26 I said nothing about maturity. 03:27 @Hux I suggest to hold a vote for the wiki to decide if chat should open. 03:27 i was responding to scooter 03:27 Don't use polls though. People could make sock accounts to vote. 03:27 Screenshots, YouTube accounts, you name it 03:27 What would I use, then? 03:27 seriously, if you knew me irl, im not mature at all (kappa) 03:27 Strawpolls. 03:27 ^ 03:27 03:27 @Gfor GalaxyNerd IS Aki? For real? 03:27 yeah 03:27 ye 03:28 Kuromin/GalaxyNerd is Aki. 03:28 Hux 03:28 But again 03:28 I won't be on that chat if it opens. 03:28 I would and just leave the minute a cringy RP starts 03:28 Oh wait 03:28 Cuz I'll stil be ban. 03:28 be banned* 03:28 That means I would never be on 03:28 XD 03:28 @Hux This, this and this. 03:29 Ugh wrong links sorry! 03:29 That's okay 03:29 rip 03:29 PINK, WHY WOULD YOU LINK NSFW MATERIAL 03:29 (Kappa) 03:29 This, this, AND this. 03:30 Plz ban 03:30 jk 03:30 See, I would do that 03:30 What? Kingdom Wiki ain't NSFW. o.O 03:30 Or just use strawpolls. 03:30 But I'm afraid that past admins would not be happy with me 03:30 Because people can use sockpuppets and just repat say one of those things. 03:30 look, hux 03:30 repeat* 03:30 Hux, so what? 03:30 what's more important to you? 03:30 They would get over it in a week 03:31 They are really close friends, their opinions mean a lot to me. 03:31 what zombeh said 03:31 it's not like you're burning down their house 03:31 *s 03:31 @Springy Same with polls. 03:31 That's why the voting templates are better. 03:31 However, it'd be like failing them as the current admin. 03:31 Oh, so we're not burning houses...? 03:32 Actually 03:32 Hux, you gotta take risks sometimes 03:32 Once someone votes, the IP is locked. 03:32 Meaning that two of the same IP cannot vote 03:32 But there's VPN. 03:32 Why would someone go through all that trouble 03:32 Goddamn it tyle 03:32 You have no idea. 03:32 Like, imagine if the most respected user on a wiki fucked up, and you blocked them. People may be pissed, but you were taking a risk and doing the right thing 03:32 Just to make a few extra votes on bringing back a simple chat 03:33 As a hacker myself, I kind of have to use VPNs a lot and since I'm around people who use them as well, the stupid shit they do with those VPNs. 03:33 One told me they kept changing their IP just to mess with a teacher of theirs. 03:33 what if Tyle hacked everyone (kappa) 03:34 Another wanted to completely mess up some websites' time table, everything else. 03:34 Tyler, hax'd me and stole my CoD DLC ;-; 03:34 @Hux Try asking Psychobilly. 03:34 I dunno if the old admins would even care if chat would return or not. 03:34 She would say no, definitely, and probably ask if I was stupid. 03:34 Or she would say it's my Wiki now, why am I asking her 03:35 RI- Actually, while I didn't really hack someone to get it, I got every CoD DLC but going through an exploit. XD 03:35 >but 03:35 butt 03:35 Besides, some of them don't feel bothered if the chat were to ever return. 03:36 @Hux Another advice: If you do use the voting templates, I suggest making the people spill out reasons for their votes or else you may disqualify them. PvZ Wiki has an issue on blind supporting/voting. 03:36 YouTube is magical. 03:37 so is minecraft 03:37 * PhotoNegativeMickey2016 is shot. 03:38 #NerfRose, oh wait she was nerfed... #BringBackMainStreet 03:38 So... 03:38 Now what. 03:38 I'll talk to Jillips about it. I still feel like it'd be like betraying my friends. 03:39 They mean so much to me and so does what they say, so :/ 03:39 Oh well then. 03:39 Great, now I'm tired. 03:40 hux 03:40 just 03:40 Tyler 03:40 Eat your Easter Candy 03:40 Or snort some fuckin' Nutella 03:40 I think Jillips is sleeping right now. 03:40 ask the people you think you'll dissapoint 03:40 Since it's 11:40 03:40 I got none. I got a gift. 03:40 what they would think if you reopened chat 03:40 It'll wake you up (kappa) 03:40 And he's on vacation. 03:40 I have like, crippling social anxiety, that'd be so hard to do 03:40 I don't want to bother them or look stupid. 03:40 Jillips is at Pen Island. imnotsorry (kappa) 03:41 Oh no. 03:41 D: 03:41 penisland 03:41 * Pinkgirl234 slaps Zombeh 03:41 wat 03:41 I have images in my head I need to erase 03:41 welcome to penis land 03:41 #sorrynotsorry 03:41 Uh... 03:41 * Pinkgirl234 faints 03:41 Oh no, here comes the 6th grade humor 03:41 mmHMM 03:41 youruinedthejoke.mp3 03:41 wtf 03:41 MMHMMM 03:42 WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS AS JOEL WOULD SAY 03:42 ha sorry 03:42 Hashtags and Vine memes 03:42 im a 6th grader and i find this joke offensive (kappa) 03:42 Well, it is THEIR fault for naming their site Pen Island and not changing the address for their site. 03:42 im a 5th grader. 03:42 E N D M Y S U F F E R I N G 03:42 tyler 03:42 the whole site 03:42 was a troll 03:42 Oh, really? I thought it was a legit place. 03:42 you get taken to troll pages 03:42 Whoops. 03:43 * Pinkgirl234 kidnaps Clock 03:43 by that i mean like for example 03:43 * Pinkgirl234 is win 03:43 :3 03:43 * HugeClockTowerFan is kidnapped 03:43 * HugeClockTowerFan is lose 03:43 "penisland.com" or something is actually "pen island" 03:43 I have a lot of evil plants in mind for you Clock. 03:43 the groose is loose 03:43 :> 03:43 pnm 03:43 * Pinkgirl234 rubs her palms together 03:43 stop impersonating captain obvious 03:43 because you're becoming him 03:43 Tyler, are you still tired? 03:43 being a sponge 03:44 fueking suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks 03:44 I am tired. 03:44 Oh God. 03:44 orange is a lonely color 03:44 Not the Tomodachi. 03:44 kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick baby 03:44 go go go 03:44 Tyler, can I wake you up inside (kappa) 03:44 Eh, it's just not the same without Sera or Aquack. 03:44 zOMBEH PLS. 03:45 save me (cory) 03:45 * Pinkgirl234 saves DB 03:45 zombeh im there 03:45 Let the Queen Primalina save her knight! 03:45 I didn't mean literally =n= 03:45 Aquack hasn't been on in a while 03:45 DB guess what? 03:45 what 03:45 Kingdom Of Fun Wikis is expanding. 03:45 Aquack's been having browser trouble. 03:45 ah 03:45 thank 03:45 alright 03:45 Yee. 03:45 * Pinkgirl234 inserts kappa--JK 03:46 zombeh is ded 03:46 Aquua got herself some adware 03:46 From what I hear 03:46 So until she gets that fixed, me and Sera are kind of the co-runners, I guess. 03:46 Adware? 03:46 What is that? 03:46 adware is shit 03:46 that's what adware is 03:46 I'll explain 03:46 hang on 03:46 However, I don't really feel comfortable as such, so I'm not really living up to it as I don't think I'd need to. 03:46 ill explain it best as possible 03:46 ok so 03:46 Adware is basically a virus. 03:46 It is a virus that generally hooks on like a parasite 03:46 to your browser 03:46 Wow o.O 03:46 It attaches to a browser, PC, etc. and displays ads. 03:47 and advertises things to you 03:47 I just said I was going to explain D: 03:47 They get in the way so much. 03:47 adware is a form of viruses that spread across your PC that forcefully pops up advertisements 03:47 -.-0 03:47 Things like the "mmmmmm" stuff? 03:47 They're not really even that funny, as I've had one. 03:47 the more you have 03:47 the more it's unbrowsable. 03:47 Wanna know what else is a virus? 03:47 You have to go through all of these steps to get rid of them. It's a pain in the ass. 03:47 youtube however is adware free now 03:47 No, it's not all pornography. 03:47 so when a popup attempts to appear on youtube 03:47 it can't showup. 03:48 Undertale and it's fandom :^) 03:48 anyways zombeh im at ubr- 03:48 ZOMBEH YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY THAT ANYMORE. 03:48 Most fandoms are viruses tbh 03:48 that's it i quit 03:48 There are some nice people, tho 03:48 Ggh. I really fucking hate leaving this place, but I really do need to sleep, sadly enough. 03:48 Good night Clock. 03:48 If anything happens, screenshot and send to either me or Sera. 03:49 Don't let the bed bugs bite. 03:49 :^) 03:49 cus screenshots are very reliable 03:49 amirite guys 03:49 Funny thing is, I don't think its bedbugs, but something's been biting me at night. XD 03:49 Like, jfc, Undertale is the new FNaF in terms of fandom and it's growth in populatity 03:49 Probably a pesky spider. 03:49 Oh my goodness 03:49 I just typed "mettaton fanart" in the search engine. 03:49 Yeah Hux, it is *Opens Photoshop* 03:49 I'll get him one day, but anyway, for now, yeah, you know the drill. 03:49 brb 03:49 I suddenly saw... 03:50 * Pinkgirl234 faints 03:50 G'night, guys. Stay safe. 03:50 Papyton? 03:52 I took a screenshot of some important evidence (kappa) 03:53 I'msorryformychildishhumor https://i.gyazo.com/ee98e417e26296c98cb33a5ad1326ea0.png 03:53 XD 03:53 my profile pic makes 03:53 a perfect reaction 03:54 mine is a reaction to everything 03:54 * TheZombeh sucks on post say Hux 03:55 zombeh im there 03:55 Anyway, I'll talk to Jillips about it in the morning 03:55 Wait, I'm busy in the morning 03:55 Maybe later 03:55 Wait, isn't he on a trip 03:55 Shit 03:56 Hux 03:56 I got somethin' for ya 03:56 @Hux http://i.imgur.com/A2JrKci.png So you say Psychobilly is best admin, yes? :) 03:57 Lel 03:57 Pretty much 03:57 Another reason I shouldn't add chat back. She probably removed it for a good reason. 03:58 Hux, most of FNAF wiki's users won't even know how to use Photoshop (kappaG 03:58 *(kappa) 03:59 >apologizes 03:59 >gets fucked up 03:59 Use parentheses 03:59 jeez fine 03:59 MMMM NICE I GET BLOCKED 04:00 THIS WIKI iS NICE 04:00 You said you were in 5th grade 04:00 "underaged" 04:00 You were underaged 04:00 You must be 13 04:00 I DO WHAT I- 04:00 Now I shall drop it 04:00 fuKFIQWJIWJIMJIMEJIM 04:00 fucking UNBLOCK ME 04:00 ...Well, fuck. I don't even think I meant to come in here. 04:00 It happens. 04:01 But anyway, don't post blocks of letters like that, please. 04:01 fucking zombeh blocked me for being "underage' 04:01 ... 04:01 jesus christ zombeh you- 04:01 you sAID TO COME TO YOUR FUCKING CHAT 04:01 Now I'm going to try to check what I needed to check so I may actually sleep. 04:01 AUUUGH 04:01 Just calm down. 04:01 Okay, dude, please calm down. 04:01 Do what I said to last night. 04:01 zombeh started this 04:01 not me 04:01 im serious 04:01 But you still need to calm down. 04:01 Zombeh 13 year olds may be in 5th grade but it must be a rare case. 04:02 umm 04:02 Oh, I just LOVE this chat. (kappa) 04:02 ^ 04:02 Pink, lel that's just far fetched 04:02 Mickey, it doesn't matter who started it 04:02 not trying to start more shit but 04:02 Either way, you're getting angry. 04:02 pnm has revealed his age 04:02 and it's not 13 04:02 You wouldn't like me when I'm angry (kappa) 04:02 If you love the chat so much, marry it. 04:02 zombeh is now on the top of my shitlist 04:02 ok back to hw 04:02 sorry 04:02 im jus- 04:02 seriously unban me 04:02 i did nothing wrong 04:02 ... 04:02 Drop it 04:03 Well, as far as I'm concerned, COPPA is enforced here, isn't it? 04:03 ffs 04:03 THEN FUCKING UNBLOCK ME. 04:03 Tyler 04:03 it's not 04:03 coppa isn't. 04:03 /COPPA 04:03 Ggh. 04:03 coppa isn't on undertale-rp either. 04:03 I failed at it. 04:03 if it was 04:03 coppa isn't on both. 04:03 coppa is not enforced here 04:03 yes it is Mickey 04:03 i wouldn't be here at all 04:03 IT IS 04:03 @Zombeh There are people who are enrolled late. 04:03 FOR FUCK SAKE JUST UNBLOCK ME 04:03 No 04:03 Even elderly people still study. In some areas. 04:03 FIOJQEQEJIJIQW 04:03 Now stop 04:03 Well, then since it's not enforced, it doesn't matter if he's under 13 here. 04:03 IM FUCKING GOING CRAZY 04:03 You are underaged, you aren't being unblocked 04:03 Before I make it longer 04:03 DB FUCK YOU YOU AREN'T HELPING 04:03 2 years? 04:03 Zombeh and Photo can you maybe try settling this in a PM? 04:04 Jesus, that's hard on a phone. 04:04 >grabs comedic Keemstar popcorn 04:04 FFoxy, you aren't helping. 04:04 "Fuck you" 04:04 Look, you really need to calm down. 04:04 Was I even TRYING to help? 04:04 you're not helping tyler. 04:04 No, you've said some really rude things to me and others recently. 04:04 including that. 04:04 If this continues, I'm going to have to ban you. And honestly, it's not my job to help. 04:05 FUCK THIS ZOMBEH NOW WENT ASSHOLE MODE 04:05 IM DONE. 04:05 Alright... just chill with the caps. 04:05 Ahh this wiki (kappa) 04:05 Mickey, just chill and take a break, man. 04:05 no 04:06 You guys aren't helping the situation. If you have nothing constructive to say, I wouldn't say it. 04:06 it's zombeh's fucking fault he invited me into that fucking chat then played me like a goddamned fiddle 04:06 Mickey, you are going to be banned here if you continue 04:06 alright ill stop 04:06 Bro, you asked to join the chat. 04:06 Tyler 04:06 pM 04:06 no he said to get over therer 04:06 All I can is, what goes on in another chat stays in another chat. 04:06 ...Alright 04:06 say* 04:06 i was like "alright im going there" 04:06 ...he blocked me. 04:06 Mickey, can we PM? 04:06 he blocked me after i joined. 04:06 for good reason 04:07 FOR GOOD REASON?! 04:07 db i swear to god he TOLD me to come there 04:07 yes 04:07 Mickey, let's just talk in PM, man. 04:07 for fuck sake i cant talk to 2 people at the same time mang 04:07 The point is to take your mind off of it or maybe so you can vent to me. 04:07 Okay, I just saw proof that you sent a death threat, so I'll see you in three days, man. 04:07 NOON 04:07 NONOON 04:07 NOEONO 04:07 NOO 04:08 NOENOONEOENOO 04:08 Goddamn. What has gotten into chat as of recent? 04:08 That really pisses me off. He obviously has problems, and only a couple people tried to help. 04:08 ... 04:08 He just sent me a damn death threat 04:08 ffs 04:09 Yet another terrible moment ._. 04:09 you were only doing your job as a mod Zombeh 04:09 I can get not trying to help, but saying things like "This chat is great" and "I love this chat" and arguing with him is NOT going to help. 04:09 Bro he did the impossible 04:09 Just... damn. 04:09 He talked after getting banned 04:09 I didn't wanna help tbt. 04:09 That's some gud skillz 04:09 I was doing my fucking job 04:09 Gosh is this wiki going back to 2015 when there was a lot of drama and other scrap? 04:09 What happened in Zombeh's chat happened. 04:09 If you don't want to help, you don't have to say something that's not constructive. 04:09 it's not that bad 04:09 i mean 04:09 two days with drama 04:09 thats not bad 04:10 Problems or not, he acted and that caused what happened. I have problems as well. But I don't want to have to ban myself, so I don't say them. Bottom line is that he's gone for three days. 04:10 Holy shit it's 12:01 04:10 10* 04:10 You did your job Ty 04:10 12:10* 04:10 I can say what I want c: 04:10 I'm not saying he should be unbanned or anything, the ban was very necessary. 04:10 I'm saying the bullshit that people pulled by saying those rude things was NOT necessary. 04:10 Well...to a certain extent I can. 04:10 That much is true. 04:10 am I included in the rude people list 04:10 I am very sarcastic at times 04:11 I wasn't even reading what you were saying, DB 04:11 Next time a situation like that arises, seriously, you people need to stay out of it. 04:11 i was watching the whole time 04:11 But atm, I'm serious 04:11 while watching supernatural 04:11 I was explaining to him the facts 04:11 #swag (kappa) 04:11 I told him to drop it 04:11 Gfor 04:11 lets watch eet 2gethr 04:11 It makes my job harder, the situation worse, and leads to a messier outcome. 04:11 ok 04:12 Plus what I said wasn't towards this whole thing. I just remember the last time we had drama and I was here. I think it was....my 2nd week? 04:12 Welcome to drama abound. 04:12 Where drama happens everywhere 04:12 Even on your couch 04:12 and even on the toilet 04:12 And the toilet. 04:12 WHAT 04:12 LOL 04:12 This is another reason why I don't want to open a chat. For every awesome person there is, there is an absolute dickbag. 04:13 My mind has been read. XD 04:13 SOMETIMES a fire hydrant 04:13 or a cactus 04:13 Confirmed Gfor reads minds 04:13 No not cactus 04:13 Hux, are you calling me a dickbag? 04:13 Did I ever say you were a dickbag, Zombeh? 04:13 ... 04:13 Wait I don't think I can say it xD 04:13 Keep it as cactus 04:13 Can we not make assumptions on who is what to someone? 04:13 That causes fights. 04:13 ok 04:13 lemme guess 04:13 Sorry 04:13 uhh 04:14 parking meter? 04:14 No 04:14 It's 04:14 A SWING SET 04:14 Witchhunting 04:14 oh 04:14 Let's hunt for witches. 04:14 Oooh. 04:14 Watch Gfor *points at a swing set* 04:14 Jay has been hunted 04:14 I know the perfect witch to hunt for. (Kappa) 04:15 you guys 04:15 turn off your lights 04:15 Clock 04:15 * TheZombeh puts on a witch hat 04:15 theres a witch nearby 04:15 you ain't sleepy yet? 04:15 :> 04:15 Tyler 04:15 Remember the rocks 04:15 (Kappa) 04:15 I am, but seeing as... well, THAT, I'm afraid to leave again. 04:15 Zombeh. PLS. XD 04:15 *shanks Zombeh with a pitchfork* Die witch 04:15 Let me put you to sleep then Tyler... 04:15 i 04:15 am gnna 04:15 go 04:15 * Pinkgirl234 knocks him out 04:15 Pink 04:15 STRANGER DANGER 04:15 That sounds wrong 04:15 gudbai 04:15 :3 04:16 Oh 04:16 IM NO STRANGER 04:16 Like if you're gonna stab a syringe on him 04:16 bai Gforf 04:16 Speingy anything wrong feels right 04:16 * HugeClockTowerFan sleep 04:16 Bye Gfor 04:16 Pink, is it bad I thought I saw a "~" at the end of your sentance? 04:16 >Speingy 04:16 Nah, but I probably should leave again. 04:16 @Zombeh No. Why? 04:17 buh bai Tyty 04:17 Pffft 04:17 Just... ugh, I'd say if anything happens to text me, but no one currently in chat has my number. 04:17 *raises hand* 04:17 Let Kami-kun have it 04:17 Tryphobia, STOP 04:17 why 04:17 I thought Pink said " Pinkgirl234 04:17 Let me put you to sleep then Tyler~..." 04:17 So I guess message wall me or Sera if something happens. 04:17 My mind 04:17 Since I'm on chat almost all day 04:17 And night 04:17 It's perverted atm 04:17 I need water 04:17 ^ 04:17 WATER 04:18 Thirsty Zombeh (kappa) 04:18 Water? 04:18 :^) 04:18 I don't need it... I really don't need it 04:18 What, you mean my number, Kami? 04:18 Yee 04:18 Dear Lord, Spongebob. XD 04:18 A'ight. 04:18 I'll hel-Constable 04:18 Why 04:18 Oh God, I'm so thirsty~ 04:18 I'll PM you it. 04:18 (Kappa) 04:18 Did you make that reference 04:18 Just 04:18 I 04:18 criiiiinnnggGGEEEEE 04:18 NEEEEED 04:18 Oh... 04:18 ITTTTTTT 04:19 And Ok Tyle 04:19 I think I can see what's going on 04:19 I can say what I want c: 04:19 * Springy Boy bites into someone's neck 04:19 So let me help you all with that. :^) 04:19 SPRINGY 04:19 PEOPLE HAVE KINKS FOR THAT 04:19 @Springy Tell me the details: how did you bite that person's neck? 04:19 :^) 04:19 Stahp! 04:19 It's time 04:19 to stop 04:19 It's time to stop ok?! 04:20 no more, where in the flip are your parents, who are your parents 04:20 Where are your parents? WHO are you parents? 04:20 "in the flip" 04:20 *your 04:20 I'm calling child protective services, IT'S TIME TO STOP! 04:20 * Pinkgirl234 flips everyone out of the chat 04:20 #Winner\ 04:21 >\ 04:21 Fadge you slash! 04:21 I'm going to use the restroom before I die 04:21 dippergoestotacobell 04:21 Alright, I'm heading to bed now. 04:21 Actually, that's a backslash. :^[[]]) 04:21 night night Ty 04:21 G'night, y'all. 04:21 good night 04:21 I put Knuckles as Tyle's contact photo 04:21 Bye Tyler 04:22 HEY KIDS 04:22 ARE YOUR MINDS DIRTY?! 04:22 NO 04:22 I mean 04:22 YES 04:22 24/7!!!! 04:22 THEN USE MR CLEAN, MAGIC ERASER 04:23 NO 04:23 NEVER 04:23 *rolls out da bish 04:23 Zombeh 04:23 IT CAN CLEAN ANYTHING! 04:23 let's go somewhere 04:23 where we can be alone 04:23 coffee stains 04:23 :> 04:23 semen stains 04:23 piss stains 04:23 OR MEET MY PAL PAUL IN MY WHITE VAN (kappa) 04:23 NooooooooooooooOOOOOO 04:23 it can clean anything 04:23 Pink 04:23 You need a Mr. Clean 04:24 Maybe you need itinstead Kamii 04:24 Never 04:24 NEVER 04:24 Mr Clean got those mysterious white stains off of my couch 04:24 * Pinkgirl234 ties Kamii and dumps him in her backyard 04:24 WHY 04:24 Cuz I can 04:24 <3 04:24 Oh wait there's a doughnut 04:24 <3 04:25 That's weird, Mr. Clean PUT those stains on my couch 04:25 D 04:25 xD* 04:25 See what you did Zombeh 04:25 SEEEE 04:26 Mr Clean: Let's ditch the cleaning and get down and dirty (kappa) 04:26 Ohmy 04:27 Mr. Clean: Good thing I wear a white shirt 04:27 OHMY 04:27 get out 04:27 Which would be worse: a white shirt or a brown shirt 04:27 Mr. Clean: I don't get out...I get in. (Kappa) 04:28 Hng 04:28 Just full blown cringE 04:28 Mr Clean, it gets in the toughest of stains 04:28 I read shirt wrong. 04:28 xD 04:28 Fudge me. *faints* 04:28 It's okay Pink, I typed it wrong, first 04:28 *catches Pink and fans her* 04:28 * TheZombeh covers Pink in fudge 04:28 Ewwww 04:28 I got fudge on ma hands 04:28 why are all of these Undertale tracks recommended on my Soundcloud 04:29 Is there something you're not telling us Hux? 04:29 * Pinkgirl234 comes back 04:29 from the dead 04:29 Hux luvs Undertael 04:29 Now imma haunt you all! (ghost) 04:29 HA she died 04:29 I've never once participated in anything having to do with Undertale 04:29 Hux its ok 04:29 We're here for you 04:30 Hux, why is there so much Undertail on your computer? (Kappa) 04:30 That's not Undertale (kappa) 04:30 It is (kappa) 04:30 If it exists... 04:31 If what exists? 04:31 There's po-*gets shot* 04:31 I've seen it, so, yeah. 04:31 I KNEW IT 04:31 I mean, not liking it. 04:31 I've just seen it when hnng browsing 04:31 Just saw the cover and immediately hovered off because no thank you 04:31 Guys 04:32 Google your usernames 04:32 Then tell us what you see 04:32 No thanks O.O 04:32 * TheZombeh types in Zombeh 04:32 Ehhhhh 04:32 I googled in my DA before. 04:32 Ok holdong 04:32 (kappa) 04:33 I get random shit that I don't even know about. 04:33 THERE IS A YOUTUBER WITH MY USERNAME 04:33 And apparently 04:33 I get ponies and girly stuff. 04:33 Some pictures are just fetish ones 04:33 and no they are not mind 04:33 I get really cringey stuff from my past... 04:33 xD I just get bae aka Rize Kamishiro <3 04:33 Basically everything from my past. 04:33 Now I googled my name in 04:33 And I see porn 04:33 Just porn 04:33 WHAT IS THIS 04:34 I type in my name and for some reason I DON'T SHOW UP 04:34 HA 04:34 http://www.deviantart.com/art/THEzombEH-1259137 04:34 WHAT 04:34 THE FUCK 04:34 SHIT 04:35 GUYS 04:35 THIS WAS MADE IN 2003 04:35 http://goo.gl/9tYegB What happened to FNaF RP Wiki? (WARNING: Vulglar language btw) 04:35 WHAT IS THIS 04:35 WHAT IS THIS 04:35 WHAT IS MY LIFE 2016 03 28